chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Breeze
Summer Breeze is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 19th song on the first disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. Snippets of the song appeared online before it's release. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYmdcSphDHQ Lyrics Intro Ooh yeah Summer, summer You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, head) You're like a summer breeze, haha, yeah (breeze) 1 I just let the top down on a PCH (PCH, oh) Left hand on the steering wheel other hand up on your waist (on your waist) Hit her with that oh my God, I think she wanna taste my DNA, oh ah (DNA) 'Bout to pull up to the spot, you know I do everything you say, oh Only if you like it rough (you say) Pre-Chorus Waterfall, that thing be gushing (oh) Million dollar ring, fuck a budget (oh) But I can't have you around if you thirsty I would hate to leave you there 'cause you worth it, oh (yeah) Chorus You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, head) You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) You're like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze 2 Better make you cum loud, that's a piece of cake (all good) I know you gotta go to work, we ain't getting no sleep (woo) Baby, take off your clothes and call in sick (yeah) 'Cause I wanna give you the dick, I'ma give you dick (woo, woo) Look at me now with the baddest bitch (baddest bitch) Don't fuck with the rest, they be tellin' (they be tellin') She say she wanna run, told her set it off (set it off) Give her the D like it's medicine (medicine) You not on my level, I level up (level up, yeah) Richard Millie, Millie, all bezeled up (bezeled up) Only if you like it rough Pre-Chorus Waterfall, that thing be gushing Million dollar ring, fuck a budget But I can't have you around if you thirsty I would hate to leave you there 'cause you worth it, oh Chorus You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, head) You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) You're like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) 3 She gon' be who she wanna be, I know she might up and leave If I cheat, baby, please, listen, even shit blow up in chemistry Tired of chasin' bitches, I'm a grown man I need a woman, baby, here's the lease, your name is on it And I ain't bluffin', she say she want some old school, CeCe & Jojo How does it feel? D'Angelo Got me feeling on your booty, R. Kelly And girl, I love that you're a freak Chorus You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, head) You're like a summer breeze, yeah, running through my head (breeze, skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) You're like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Just like a summer breeze, ah, oh, oh, summer breeze (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs